My ByunBaek
by Adjupay
Summary: bayangkan kau percaya dengan kekasihmu, tapi dia malah memadu kasih dengan Orang lain dihadapanmu?. "ngghh lepaassh-hh kau ahh bajingan yeol nghh ahh." FINE INI BURUK... Chanbaek/Hunbaek/Chansoo/Kaisoo/HunHan (GS for uke)


My ByunBaek

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Do Kyungsoo  
Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
Xiao Luhan  
dan aktor aktor yang lain

 _"_ _mencintaimu membuatku buta akan dunia dan kau membuatku diam seribu kata saat bibirmu menekan bibirku."_

Malam yang sangat dingin bagi baekhyun, menyusuri jalanan yang sangat sepi demi bertemu dengan kekasih tingginya, sebenarnya dia ingin membawa motor bebeknya tapi motornya sedang tidak sehat sekarang, jadi terpaksa dia harus berjalan kaki.

Baekhyun sempat membelikan kekasihnya semangkuk ramen yang dibungkus, dia membeli 2 untuk di makan berdua dengan kekasihnya, jika cerita cerita disebelah kekasih yang datang kerumahnya, jika kisah baekhyun yang satu ini adalah baekhyun yang harus kerumah kekasihnya, alasannya adalah rumah Baekhyun terlalu jauh, atau apalah.

Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas tentang kekasihnya, yang terpenting adalah dia sampai dirumah kekasihnya dengan selamat.

"disini dingin sekali, kapan salju ini akan berhenti, ini membuatku mati kedinginan jika terus terusan merasahan titik titik putih ini." Baekhyun berjalan sedikit tergesah gesah karena badannya sudah terlalu kedinginan.

Dilihatnya rumah diseberang jalan sebelah sana, itu pasti rumah kekasih tingginya, akhirnya baekhyun sampai juga, dan baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hangatnya badan lelakinya yang dipeluk, aahhh rasanya senang sekali, seketika pipi baekhyun merona membayangkan badan atletis kekasihnya yang sangat ia dambakan.

Baekhyun baru ingin menelpon kekasihnya agar dia keluar dan membukakan pintunya, Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya, "sial, dia tertinggal." Yah handphone yang bercase doraemonnya tertinggal dirumah.

Terpaksa dia harus lewat belakang rumah kekasihnya, tidak mungkin jika dia harus berteriak seperti orang gila yang menginginkan makan saat memanggil nama kekasihnya kan? Sungguh bukan tipe baekhyun sama sekali.

"Aku yakin jika taman belakannya sangat kotor, dan bau." Baekhyun mengomentari bagaimana realita yang ia lihat saat melihat keadaan miris taman belakang kekasihnya saat melewatinya, dia berjalan kedalam dan melihat seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan mesra.

Tunggu, memeluk Chanyeol? denga oke mari kita skip mengeja kata yang menyakitkan ini.

Ya kalian benar dia adalah kekasih baekhyun, Park Chanyeol yang tampan tapi kelewat brengsek yang selalu memainkan hati wanita termasuk dirinya, yang selalu saja mencium ditempat umum, yang sangat tinggi, dan jangan lupakan dia adalah kekasih TER-SIALAN Baekhyun saat ini, kumohon bunuh Chanyeol sekarang juga

Baekhyun tetap dia melihat bagaimana butt wanita itu bergerak di sekitar penis Chanyeol, "K-kau " sangat susah mengatakan kata kata untuk mengumpat didepan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menumpahkan ramen yang tadi ia beli, yang seharusnya sekarang ia makan bersama Chanyeol berdua dengan chanyeol, dan salingin memeluk untuk mengahangatkan keduanya, tapi apa sekarang? Dia melihat adegan ini? Come on ini bukan adegan yang ada disinetron receh yang kalian tonton.

"B-baek? Sudah berapa lama kau disana?" Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun dengan tampang kagetnya, baekhyun tau itu hanya kepura puraannya saja.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyum-PAKSA ya siapa yang tidak kecewa melihat kelakuan bejat kekasihnya yang sedang memadu kasih dengan seseorang entah siapa namanya dan dia tinggal dari planet mana pun sekarang Baekhyun tidak perduli, yang sekarang ia perdulikan adalah nyeri didadanya yang tidak mau menghilang.

"kenapa aku terlalu bodoh dan selalu mengalah denganmu park?" senyum itu tidak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya, dia terlalu gengsi untuk menangis didepan orang yang sangat brengsek menurutnya.

"B-baek kau salah dengan apa yang kau lihat, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat baek dengarkan dulu penjelaskanku" Chanyeol tetap duduk disana, dan disana sosok perempuan itu tidak mau bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol malah dengan sengaja memeluk Chanyeol didepan Baekhyun, satu kata 'JALANG'.

"sudahlah kau pikir aku buta? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat hah? Kelakuanmu sangat tidak pantas untuk kulihat Chan, kau tetap saja bajingan kecil yang selalu membuat aku kecewa sejak dulu, sebaiknya aku pulang aku tidak mau eomma melihat mataku sembab karena menangisi orang yang sangat kejam, dan kau" tunjuk baekhyun dengan setengah berteriak. Wanita itu menoleh, dan yang benar saja apakah itu kyungsoo? Kakaknya sendiri? _What?_ Kakak? Dan sialnya benar.

"K-kyung? Kenapa-kenapa apa ini semua kyung?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat sosok yang ia sangat yakin kenal dengannya, Kyungsoo Kakak tiri Baekhyun, "kenapa Baek kau terkejut?" satu smirk andalan kyungsoo dia layangkan kepada baekhyun, sedangkan yang diujung hanya melongo yang masih merasakan nyeri didadanya ditambah realita bahwa dia kakak Tiri yang sangat ia benci. "Cih, kalian benar benar sekongkol untuk membuatku sakit hati? Sayangnya aku tidak sakit hati jika bajingan ini-" tunjuknya pada Chanyeol, "kau ambil saja, aku akan merelakannya untukmu, dan selamat bersenang senang, aku pamit." Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari taman belakang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun adalah anak dari seorang CEO ter-kaya dikorea, tapi entah apa hanya perasaanya saja dia seperti tidak diperhatikan oleh ayahnya karena ayahnya telah menikah lagi dengan ibu kyungsoo, semenjak ibu Baekhyun bercerai dengan ayahnya Baekhyun menjadi anak BrokenHome, terkadang pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan selalu menghabiskan uang untuk berbelanja minuman keras.

Keadaan Baekhyun sempat berubah karena adanya kekasih barunya, Park Chanyeol tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, Baekhyun yang awalnya percaya dengan kata kata Chanyeol sekarang tidak lagi, Chanyeol adalah Kekasih yang membuatnya kalang kabut, saat masih dekat Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat baik, dan ramah tapi setelahnya, dia adalah bajingan yang paling Baekhyun benci, dan bodohnya baekhyun tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Nona Baekki." Baekhyun kaget dengan suara itu, ya itu adalah teman ayahnya, Oh Sehun. "hei baek bangunlah sayang, ini sudah siang apa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Sehun menggoyangkan sedikit badan baekhyun agar perempuan itu bangun dan mandi. "Yak! Dasar ayo bangun pemalas, atau kau ingin mendapat morning kiss mu dulu honey?" baekhyun langsung bangun dari tempatnya dan menatap sehun dengan datar, "sebelum kau menciumku kau harus gosok gigi dulu Tuan Oh, nafasmu sangat bau." Persetan dengan ucapan Baekhyun, Sehun langsung menindihi Baekhyun.

"kau bilang apa Nona? Bilang sekali lagi kau mau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Apa selamanya tidak bisa berjalan karena aku menggagahimu hm?" jarak muka sehun dengan baekhyun sangat dekat, membuat sang empu memerah seperti tomat, ' _Hel,l apa ini'_ melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah membuat Sehun senang menggodanya, Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya sampai kening mereka bersentuhan, dengan masih setia berada diatas Baekhyun tentunya.

Baekhyun yang malu, menutup matanya karena ia yakin sehun akan menciumnya mungkin? Dan- "hey kenapa menutup matamu? Kau ingin dicium olehku kan?" saat Sehun mengucapkan itu mata Baekhyun langsung tebelalak, lelucon macam apa lagi ini.

"Dasar setan, minggir kau bau, aku ingin mandi sekarang." Baekhyun mendorong sehun untuk menjauh dan melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi, menetralkan pipinya yang dengan seenak jidak memerah seperti orang memakai Blush-on sekilo, hell yeah Baekhyun akan waspada kembali saat Sehun melakukan itu kembali padanya.

Setelah mandi Baekhyun bergegas berangkat dengan diantar oleh Oh sialan Sehun, "Baek, jangan pulang terlalu malam, aku akan menjemputmu disini, kau tau ayahku akan memarahiku jika anak kesayangannya pulang malam." Anak kesayangan ayah yang Sehun maksud adalah Baekhyun, "iya, aku akan pulang sore setelah mapel terakhir aku akan pulang, jemput aku ditempat seperti biasa saja, aku ingin membeli kimchi disana." Ucap baekhyun sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melilit badannya, merapikan tatanan dan letak rambutnya, memoles sedikit lipgloss beningnya yang membuat siapa saja ingin memakan bibir itu.

"Bisakah kau hentikan aktivitas memakai lipgloss didepanku baek?" Kata kata Sehun membuat Baekhyun menolehkan pandangan ke arahnya, "apa yang kau maksud? Bukankah ini normal di kalangan perempuan? Apa kau juga ingin mencobanya tapi kau sungkan? Besok lusa akan kubelikan untukmu, kau ingin rasa apa? Melon? Pisang? Strawberry?" bibir Baekhyun bergerak dengan lucu apalagi ada lipgloss yang melekat tidak pada garis bibir Baekhyun, "kau membuatku ingin memakan bibirmu baek." Tatapan Sehun yang masih terfokus pada bibir pink Baekhyun.

Pletak!

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Sehun, "Dasar Cabul, sudahlah aku mau turun dasar maniak Oh sialan Sehun." Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Sehun, "semangat belajarnya sayang." Kata kata Sehun membuat Baekyun menahan kencing di area bawahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk, masih mengingat lusa lalu dia saat melihat Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo, dan bodohnya itu tidak pernah hilang dari pikiran Baekhyun. Rasanya menyusuri lorong ini sangat sepi, masih dengan menunduk Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong itu.

 _'_ _mmpppphhh y-yeollieehh hhh hmppt'_

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya,dia mendengar seseorang mendesahkan nama? Kalau tidak salah dengar dia memanggil Chanyeol? Baekhyun mencari tau dimana sumber suara itu, melihat celah di ruangan UKS Baekhyun mengintipnya.

FUCK PERSETAN JALANG BAJINGAN

Itu yang ingin keluat dari mulut Baekhyun, tapi dia masih punya otak untuk tidak berbicara kotor disekolah karena melihat adegan mesum kekasihnya dengan KyungSOO, dengan tidak sadar baekhyun mendorong pintu UKS dengan mata yang sudah banjir airmata.

" _ **B-Baek?"**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

Syahlalah ini ff pertamaku ^^ wkwk semoga suka ya  
maklumin kalo ada typo typo yang dengan tidak elitnya muncul di sana :3  
NEXT OPO ORA GAES? Wkwk oke oke translate "Next apa gak guys?"

Jangan lupakan tinggalkan review kalian jusseyoowww  
kasih masukan juga juseyooww  
Bye ketemu lagi next Capt Honey Honey /ketjup


End file.
